


The benefits to dating an actor. Or not.

by sienna



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sienna/pseuds/sienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt off the kink meme.</p><p>Erik Lensherr is a very famous and very popular actor. Raven is a fan of his and begs Charles to attend the premiere of his new movie. Charles would much rather work on his thesis, but reluctantly agrees because he knows how much it means to her. And, at the premiere, he meets a very interesting and very attractive young man. Who turns out to be Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> X-men belongs to Marvel and other talented people. This is strictly non-profit.
> 
> I'm embarrassed to admit, I'm not sure how many chapters I was going to write for this. So this may subject to change. Along with the rating.

It was a mistake. He knew he was it was a mistake. To be here. Waiting in the cold that no reasonable person in their right state of mind would be. He wouldn't be surprised if his breath came out as puffs.

"Ohhhh I'm excited!!!" He noticed the girl beside him squeal to her friend.

Said friend squealed in response and they clutched their hands together giggling. He envied their youth and their ability to stand outside oblivious to the cold. He wouldn't be surprised if it started snowing. He sighed and clenched his fingers where they sat snug in woolen gloves, tucked in his pockets, relieved that he could still feel them.

Around him fans chatted excitedly as they waited, some holding banners and good lord was that a sign asking if she could have his babies? He frowned. Was this actor really good as they said he was?

How did he get himself into this again?

 

"Charles!" A magazine was plopped down on his books.

"Raven," He acknowledged his sister as she came around the table to sit opposite him. He frowned at the magazine and picked up only to place at a considerable distance from himself. He didn't want trashy magazines near his textbooks or him for that matter.

He heard Raven sigh as she reached over for the magazine.

"You were supposed to look through it,"

"Why would I want to?" Charles said amused as he opened his textbook and flipping through pages till he got to the chapter he wanted.

"Because of this!" Raven shoved the opened magazine in front of him, her finger pointing at a headline.

"Famous actor coming to premier…" Charles read. "Famous and popular heartthrob actor Erik Lehnsherr will be appearing at the premier of his new movie…" He looked up to see Raven beaming. "And…? How does this concern you?"

"He's one of my favourite actors!" Raven said as if that was the obvious thing in the world. "Did you read where the premier was going to be held?"

Charles looked at where her finger was pointing and then back up again.

"So he's coming down here? In two weeks?" Charles said slowly at Raven's nod. "I suppose I could be pleased for you, that you are going to be finally meeting one your idols…?"

"I knew you would be," Raven grinned ignoring his dry tone as she reached forward to press his nose. "And I need a favour." She added as she pulled back, laughing at his expression.

"What favour?" Charles asked suddenly paranoid at the words 'I need a favour'. "Raven."

Raven leaned forward, her elbows on the table as she laced her fingers together and unlaced them. She looked at her hands for a few minutes before she glanced up to see Charles sitting there, waiting for her response. These were one of the moments that reminded him that Raven was still young, barely a teenager and still vulnerable. She had been young when their father died, barely old to understand when their mother remarried and just old enough to realise how abusive their stepfather and stepbrother was. He wasn't sure wherever to resent or relieved that his mother had died not long after, never realising her new husband was physically abusive.

"Well, truth is. I can't make it to his premier because I got a shift that night," Raven said hurriedly. "And I was hoping you would go in my stead…"

"Raven," He sighed. "I have this thesis I need to write and you know it's due soon. I haven't got the time."

"I asked Angel to go but she couldn't either, she's out of the state with her parents." Raven protested. "Hank wouldn't go which I thought was odd as I was sure he liked me and Sean wouldn't go because he…."

"Finally got a date with Moira…" Charles finished for her, with a smile. "And…?"

"Exactly!" Raven seemed pleased that Charles seem to understand her problem before her brow wrinkled. "Never mind Alex. I asked him and he flatly refused saying he had to babysit his little brother."

Charles raised an eyebrow and mentally congratulated his students for refusing the offer.

"Sooo, since they're all busy, I have work and you well you could finish that thesis with your eyes closed…." Raven trailed off with a smile. "I thought you would be the best one to ask."

"This thesis is really important," Charles protested. "It's due soon and there's so many things I have yet to read."

"You have ten books on your desk, the pages all marked and there are notes everywhere." Raven glanced at the scrunched up pieces of paper dotting the floor of their kitchen. "Another twenty more in your bedroom." She pointed out. "Surely you can let one night go…"

"But the thesis," Charles started to protest when he noticed her expression and bit back a sigh. She looked on the verge of crying.

He had promised himself that he would do anything in his power to prevent her from crying again. He had promised himself that when they had left that house.

"I guess…." He said lamely. "I could go…." He said slowly, hoping she would sense his reluctance.

"Really?" Raven suddenly beamed. "You will?"

"I could go…." He said reluctantly. "If that will make you happy…"

Raven let out an excited shriek before she got off the chair and walked around the table to grab him into a hug.

"Thank you thank you." She beamed.

He slowly extracted her arms and smiled up at her.

 

He shivered and wondered when the movie premier would start. He was sure he got the right place with all the excited fans and the security guards and their tape. He checked his watch. 6:40pm.

Maybe it would have been better if he had asked Raven when the actual premier began. Although she would assured him that it was best to go early. Very early. To get good seats.

He wasn't sure if there were any seats.

And he carved a cigarette. He smiled ruefully. He hadn't craved one since he quit two summers ago.

So lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the sudden silence that penetrated the area before it erupted into shrieks and girlish screams.

"OH OH OH OH OH!'

"Is that is his limo? Oh I can't believe this!"

Charles looked around, noting everyone seemed to be excited. Some had their phones out and were frantically tapping at messages and others who he was relieved to see were male, so he wasn't the only male then except he rather pitied them. If their girlfriends had dragged them out just to wait for an actor. Who was supposedly famous and a heartthrob if papers and Raven had anything to say by.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do when he steps out." A girl was crying to her friend.

"I know…I'm so nervous." Her friend fretted. "If he smiles I will faint here."

"Why are we here again?" A young man sounded resigned where he stood with his girlfriend, Charles was certain she was his girlfriend by the way she clutched at his arm with her long painted nails.

"OH! I think there are others coming too. OH OH!" Another girl squealed.

Charles barely listened and nodded to what everyone said. So there were other actors coming. He had a longing for his books, the feel of the pen and paper under his fingers and the smell of tea. He could do with a cup at this moment although after this he might need a drink or two.

From the distance he saw the black sleek limousine slide to a stop. A person hurried to open the door and he heard a collective intake of breath around him as a leg stepped out. Before it erupted into shrieks.

"MR LEHNSHER! Look over here. Over here."

"Oh I should have come earlier."

"He won't be signing autographs would he?" Another voice sounded glum.

From what Charles could see of him, he could admit why Raven liked him and why the girls were screaming his name. He was handsome Charles admitted, not that he would mention it to anyone. Handsome and that was about it. Charles was forced to admit. Or so he thought.

Then Erik smiled and gave a little wave which had the girls around him screaming and waving their banners in vain hopes that he would notice them.

Charles had to admit. Erik Lehnsher had a nice smile. That was about it.

The shrieks died down as they watched him disappear into the building and them interest was spiked up again as another limousine door opened to reveal a long shapely leg.

"It's EMMA FROST…"

"Her dress is gorgeous…"

Charles' felt his mind shut off as other actors came out and he sighed. He hoped Raven would be pleased that he actually went. She wasn't expecting an autograph was she? He checked his watch again. It was 7:30.

Now he needed a drink. Never mind it was too early.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-men belongs to Marvel.
> 
> I apologise for lack of knowledge concerning beers. Being German, Erik would think American beer as being awful and inferior to German beer. So for the record, what he's drinking is Franziskaner beer.
> 
> Along with many mistakes that I might have missed despite editing and re-reading.

Charles stared at his drink moodily. It was his second pint and he wondered wherever he should be drinking when he could be at home working on his thesis. He took a sip and listened to the laughter of the other patrons in the bar. When he placed the beer down and made to reach for the salted peanuts, a waitress came by and placed a shot on his table.

He looked up at her confused.

"I didn't order this."

The waitress smiled and he noticed she had dimples in her left cheek. "It's from the nice gentleman at the bar." He looked at where she pointed, where a male stood, leaning against the bar in dark sunglasses. He raised his glass when he noticed Charles looking in his direction.

The waitress left and he glanced at the shot. Picked it up and sniffed. Whisky. The man had taste, Charles was forced to admit. Before he could place it down he noticed someone standing in front of him.

He frowned and looked up to see the male at the bar, bottle in hand.

"Thank you for the shot," Charles said quickly before his mind failed him.

"My pleasure," The male slid in the seat opposite him without asking.

Charles smiled back uncertainly.

"New in town?" Charles asked, noting the way the other male kept glancing around the bar with a curious expression his face.

He felt rather than notice the other male tense before he replied.

"That obvious?" The other male said casually, sitting back in his chair and leaned against the wall.

"Not really," Charles replied. "Might be the sunglasses you're wearing."

"Ah," The other male seemed confused before he removed the sunglasses. "That better?"

Despite being male, Charles had to admit he was quite good looking. He had nice green eyes and an accent. Green eyes that were originally from north and central Europe. Charles thought absently. If he smiled, he wouldn't have trouble getting any women he wanted. Or any male.

Not that there was anything wrong with that. Charles thought embarrassed. That or maybe Raven was right, it had been too long since he last dated or had a steady relationship. If calling two dates being in a relationship. That girl with the heterochromia was beautiful. To think that a male he had just met was good looking. Hot. Even. He mentally groaned. Maybe it had been too long.

He glanced up to see a smirk on the other male's face as if he read his thoughts. He cleared his throat quickly.

"Well, what brings you here?" He asked, hoping his thoughts weren't showing on his face.

"Things," The other male said. "Someone recommended that this bar was good. And they were right." He gave Charles a side look.

Charles downed his shot ignoring the look and reached for his pint.

"Do you watch movies?" The man suddenly asked as he took a swig of his bottle.

"Movies?" Charles frowned and was slightly relieved at the change in topic.

He looked at his pint for a few moments. "I'm afraid I don't watch much movies, I normally watch documentaries."

"Not a movie person then I suppose?" The male asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I watch movies, don't mistake me it's just the recent ones don't interest me with the 3D effects and all. I find it too flashy for my tastes." Charles confessed, hands clasped around the pint. "I'm rather fond of the old films, such as Shakespeare's works, King of Scotland and the classics like say Olivier Twist."

The male nodded and remarked with a slight smirk. "How very English of you." He finished his bottle. "Did you want another shot or a pint?" He got off the seat and walked towards the bar without waiting for a response.

"What?" Charles was confused, before realisation hit him. And he groaned the drinks were slowly getting to his head.

And to have a stranger buy him drinks. The situation was getting ridiculous. If Raven had been here, she would loved it, encouraged it even. Live a little, he could almost hear voice in his head. And this is why you're still single. She would playfully tease.

The man came back with two pints and another bottle.

Charles dug into his pockets for his wallet and took out some crisp notes, placing in on the table, sliding it towards him.

"Keep your money," The man shook his head placing the beers down.

"Take it," Charles insisted.

"I make enough to afford to shout a random stranger every now and then," Despite the sudden smile, his voice brooked no room for arguments. "You need it."

Flushing, Charles returned the notes to his wallet. He didn't make enough he admitted, but he made enough to afford to pay someone back.

"All right," He said trying to keep his voice calm. "Next round is my shout."

The male shrugged. "Suit yourself. I also got us some shots too, if you don't mind." He passed the pint to Charles before picking up his own and drank.

"What movies do you like?" Charles asked after he placed the pint down.

"Movies?" The male asked, wiping his mouth and then grimacing as he stared at the beer. He muttered a curse.

"Beer not to your taste?" Charles noticed his reaction.

"Weak beer," He replied still grimacing and reached for the bottle instead. "Movies eh? The typical movies I suppose the action ones or the ones where the main character seeks redemption from past deeds and at the end you wonder wherever they deserved the redemption, say Batman or X-men..."

"Depends on what crimes they committed." Charles finished his drink and found the next pint being pushed into his hands.

The waitress came with a tray of shots.

"Depends on what? Hmm, what if the crime was the killing of another to protect someone they cared about?"

"Well, he still killed another. Even if he protected someone he cared for, it doesn't excuse the fact that he killed someone. One doesn't justify one life over the other." He murmured a thankyou as she placed the drinks down and took away his empty pint.

"So they say," The male's tone was mocking as the waitress left.

Charles flushed, sure that he was being mocked for his naivety. He bit back a sigh and tried to be patient.

"How about this example, say with the tiger and the maiden situation."

"Tiger and maiden situation?" An eyebrow raised. "Intriguing. Do continue."

Charles ignored his sarcasm. "Well the story behind it is the two doors. One of them contains a maiden and the other door contains the tiger. Problem is you're not told which door is which and you're left guessing which to choose. The story goes like this, there was a princess who loved the stable boy. The King had forbidden it and when he found them, he had the stable boy put to death using the two doors approach. Now, the princess knew which door was which. One hid the maiden, a maiden that should the stable boy choose her door, they would be wedded and he would leave the princess as the King had hoped. Now the other door however had the tiger. If he chose that, well he would be killed. Now on the day of the execution, as the stable boy walked into the arena, the princess nodded and gestured to one door. He smiles and goes to that door and opens it." Charles smiled, fingers to his temple. "Now my friend, which door do you think he opened?"

"Interesting," The male crossed his arms, a hint of amusement in his green eyes. "It would depend on wherever the princess was feeling loving that day or jealous enough to have her lover killed." He sounded thoughtful. "If what you said was true, the maiden behind the door, should he pick that door, he would end up marrying her and therefore leaving the princess. As much as she loved him, it would be doubtful that she would want him to be with another."

"Ah, but you forget if she loved him, she wouldn't want him to be killed. Even if he was with another at least he wouldn't be dead." Charles reached for a shot and downed it.

"And you forget that people aren't easily so swayed. She wouldn't be so self-righteous to want her lover to choose the door with the maiden. What was that line, you English say?" The male frowned. "Ah, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?" The smirk was back as he reached for a shot and also downed it.

"So are you saying that she rather choose the tiger?" Charles asked.

"Why yes," The male smiled, all teeth. "I would think she would be too jealous to allow him to be with another. If she couldn't be with him, then no one else would. And if he chose the tiger well, so be it. Or maybe he was too trusting and should have chosen the other door instead..."

He really has nice eyes. Charles thought watching them. He shook his head to clear his mind and hoped he wasn't getting drunk yet. Especially if he might end up blurting out pick up lines.

Charles shook his head again and took a sip.

"Or she loved him enough to realise that even if he wasn't with her, at least he would be alive and well. So the door he picked was the maiden's."

"You put out an interesting argument." The male replied. "Although I must admit, you hold rather naive views about love."

Charles flushed and he raised his pint and drink to avoid answering. "I fail to see my arguments are proof that I'm naive about love."

"No person is that self sacrificing, unless in movies." The male smirked. "Can you give any examples?" An eyebrow rose and Charles watched with fascination.

He coughed and glanced away with the excuse of recollecting his thoughts.

He was about to retort with 'yes there were' when he decided not to. He was certain that there were instances that such people existed. He knew such people existed in history. Problem was he couldn't think of any at this moment. He mentally groaned. Maybe this was his brain telling him that maybe he had too much to drink. And if he wanted its help in writing his thesis, he better stop. Now. He rubbed his temples trying to think and ignoring said brain's message.

"Don't think too hard," The male sounded smug and mocking.

Charles glared and stared at his pint before he had an answer.

"Queen Elizabeth the first!" He said triumphantly.

"Her?" His voice sounded amused.

"Yes, during her reign as you know was the Golden Age which was the height of music, literature and poetry. Her advisers had recommended she marry but she chose not to. She believed that she was married to England and so that's why one of her nicknames was the Virgin Queen."

"So they say…" The male replied his tone mocking.

"I'm certain she was, but that is beside the point." Charles protested. "The fact is she sacrificed her own happiness to provide for her country. She could have married and still ruled well, but she decided not to. She rather remained single..."

"Yes, discussing wherever a deceased English monarch was a virgin during her life is quite a topic I rather not discuss." The male's tone was dry. "It's as if we're discussing wherever Romeo was really in love with Juliet since he was still reeling over Rosaline, useless topics in itself."

"You read Romeo and Juliet?" Charles asked surprised.

"We learnt it in school," The male shrugged. "I don't see why Americans view it as a love story. Killing oneself because their loved one died? I don't think that was love, it was just they were to weak to survive on their own…so they chose the easy way out."

Which is why it is a tragedy and not a love story. Charles thought. Everyone knew that.

The phone rang and he fished out his pocket to glance at the caller ID. It was Raven. Probably wondering where he was. Or wondering if he needed help in getting home if he was drunk, a voice added helpfully in his mind. He ignored the voice.

"I'm sorry," He apologised. "I would have loved to sit here and continue with this discussion. But I must go."

The male nodded at his apologies and slowly stood up. "No matter, I must be heading off soon too." He smiled, all charms and shook his hand. He had nice hands, Charles thought. And warm. A voice added smugly.

"It was nice meeting you." The male slipped on the sunglasses, smiled again and brushed past him.

Charles watched him go and then looked at his hand. He was holding a piece of paper scribbled with some numbers and he smiled. Without analysing it too closely he knew that the stranger had scribbled his name and number down. The thought of when did he have to time to write his name down didn't even cross his mind. Charles placed the paper in his pocket and slowly got up, hoping he didn't stumble.

He didn't want to recall the last time the bar had to call a taxi for him.

When he left the bar, Charles suddenly realised something as he stumbled over uneven steps. He must have drunk more than he realised. He rested a hand against a pole to steady himself. He frowned.

He didn't ask for the man's name.

 

\----------------------------------

"Well?"

He groaned and rolled to a side pulling the blankets tighter around him. His head hurt and he felt as if it was stuffed with cotton. It was too early to be awake.

"Raven…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story that Charles mentioned is called the Lady or the Tiger by Francis Richard Stockton. Each story may vary from person to person but they all have the same concept, a lady or the tiger. This is the one I'm familiar with and have spent many a night discussing with friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men belongs to Marvel.

His head hurt. How many drinks did he have again?

His head hurt and he didn't even have to open his eyes to realise that it was morning. Judging by his open curtains.

"Charles." Another prod into his side.

He groaned and rolled onto his back, a hand covering his face trying to ignore her questions. It was too early to be talking, much less be bombard with questions.

"Charles…" A whine now.

"Mmmm." He replied still eyes closed.

"I been dying to ask you since last night, but you were and…" Raven paused. "You reek of alcohol." She said in a tone of disapproval.

"Mmmmmm."

"Charles," A slap on his back before she poked him again. "Get up. I made tea already, just the way you like it. And I made toast and scrambled eggs." She sounded pleased. "Charles." Another whack.

"I'm mmmmgetting…." He opened one eye and winced at how bright the sunlight was.

"Get up." He felt another slap against his back before the weight in the bed shifted which meant she got up. "I made breakfast. Come and eat it before it goes cold."

He opened his eyes, groaned at the brightness of the light and he slowly got out of bed. His head hurt. He felt like crap and wondered if a cup of hot tea would cure this hangover. He yawned and stretched before walking to the bathroom.

His hair was a mess of tangles and he well, he looked horrible Charles thought wearily as he noticed his reflection in the mirror. He washed his face, relishing in the cold water against his skin and reached for the towel afterwards.

"You look hangover." Was Raven's comment as he stepped into their kitchen.

"I feel hangover," Charles commented yawning. "My head hurts and something…" He picked up his mug and cradled it, warmed by the heat before he took a careful sip. He placed it down and pulled out his chair.

When he picked up the knife and reach for the butter, he noticed Raven watching him with an amused expression on her face.

"What?"

"You're clearly hung over, if you haven't told me off for serving your tea in a mug and not a teacup." Raven said cheerfully.

Charles groaned and set to his breakfast.

"So Charles, tell me how was it?" Raven asked excitedly watching him chew slowly.

Charles swallowed and bit into another slice of buttered toast.

"It was cold. Very cold." Charles replied. Not to mention then getting drunk to forget the experience. He added silently.

"Not the weather Charles," Raven said as if she was speaking to a child. "I'm talking about the premier, did you see him? Erik? Did you?"

"Kind of," Charles reached for his mug. "I didn't see him properly, but I suppose I could see why you have a crush on him. He looks reasonable enough."

"Reasonable enough?" Raven asked as if she couldn't believe her ears. "He is Erik Lehnsherr. He is hot and hugely popular. How could you not like him?"

"I have yet to see any of his movies and made no intention to do so." Charles answered as Raven reached over and stole a piece of toast.

"And there is a reason why you're still single," Raven teased. "So, you saw him, what happened? Did you see any other actors? Did he sign autographs? More importantly, did you get an autograph?"

"I forgot." Charles said truthfully, avoiding her eyes as he sipped his tea.

"What?" Raven sat back disappointment evident on her face. "I told you to arrive early!"

"I'm not sure if he would be pleased to have a male fan suddenly thrust," He paused at Raven's expression before she broke into laughter. "What did I say o-h" He suddenly realised as the words sunk in. "R-Raven please, that wasn't what I meant to say…" He rubbed his eyes, thinking it was a bad dream.

A bad dream where he had woken up from a hangover and mistakenly said thrust instead of….well he couldn't think of any other word at the moment.

"I think this is a sign you're sexually frustrated," Raven teased once she stopped laughing and reached for her cup of coffee.

"It's imprudent to question about your brother's lack of sex life," Charles replied dryly as he buttered another slice of toast.

"Back to what I was saying," Raven dismissed his remark. "So no autograph, bummer but at least you were there…were there any other actors?"

"Emma? If I recalled correctly." Charles replied after he bit into the toast.

"Ah, Emma Frost?" Raven perked up. "She always has the most gorgeous dresses…" She paused before looking up. "What dress did she have? What shoes?"

"Silver and sparking?" Charles swallowed and said the first words that came to his mind.

As soon as he said, he mentally groaned. On an ordinary day he would have considered some thought before replying instead of blurting out the first things which came to his mind. Well, he could use being hangover as an excuse.

"Silver and sparking?" Raven repeated. "Charles are you alright?" She leaned over to check his temperature. "Hmm, you're not feverish."

"Stop that," He brushed her away, pretending not to notice her grin.

"And afterwards you went to the bar," Raven said and her brow wrinkled. "How many drinks did you have again?"

"I lost count after two." Charles admitted as he licked the butter off his fingers.

"Lost count after two…." Raven groaned. "Don't tell me you tried to pick up someone while you were drunk."

Charles frowned. "No, no. I had a lovely chat with a nice chap at the bar."

"Nice chap?" Raven repeated, her voice incredulous. "Are you sure it was nice as nice English chap or nice too friendly English chap?"

Charles flushed at her implications. "It was nothing of that sort." He said quickly brushing away the images which arose in his mind. The man's eyes. His hands… "And I got back safety didn't I?"

"Only because I opened the door and you just nearly fell onto me." Raven pointed out. "I forgot what a giggly and happy drunk you were."

Charles groaned and he wanted to cover his face in his hands. "Did I say anything?"

"Not anything in particular," Raven said in a sing-a-along voice.

Charles suddenly felt paranoid.

\------------

"I heard you picked someone up at the bar last Saturday night, Professor," A familiar voice remarked.

Charles turned, one hand on the book trolley and book in the other to see Hank slid into a table near him.

"Did Raven tell you this?" Charles raised an eyebrow as he shelved another book. "And don't call me a professor, I'm still a graduate student." He picked up another book and shelved it.

"Kind of," Hank replied slowly, which in other words meant that Raven was the one who told him. Charles thought. "It's hard not Professor, you have one of the greatest minds in human genetics and I'm excited at your thesis' topic." He had an earnest face. "I hope to be knowledgeable about this as you one day."

Charles couldn't help but smile at Hank's enthusiasm. He had been pleasantly surprised when Raven had introduced him as one of her friends, because Hank didn't seem the type that she would mingle around, with the checkered shirts, square frame glasses and high pants. He had been impressed at Hank's knowledge of genetics despite only being still in senior high and had offered to tutor him should he need any assistance. Which he did, although sometimes Charles thought amused, that Hank only took up his offer because of his not so secret crush on Raven. Which he thought no one knew.

Raven found it adorable.

Charles glanced at his watch. Ten minutes to seven.

"My shift ends in ten minutes. I will finish shelving these books and when I come back, have some questions ready if you want to ask me anything. Or if you need any assistance with school work." Charles glanced at Hank who nodded before he pushed the trolley to the other aisle.

After putting the trolley away, signing off and grabbing his bag, he went back to the table where Hank sat. As he was in the process of walking back, he paused at he heard familiar voices and he frowned. It couldn't be could it?

"I'm sure she meant well," He heard Hank said in what he hoped was a soothing tone.

"No, she didn't…" The familiar voice was saying miserably. "If she did, why would she said that?"

He turned the corner to see a red headed boy sitting next to Hank. The latter had a hand on the other's shoulder and was patting it awkwardly.

"Sean?"

The male glanced up. "Professor!"

"I told you how many times, I'm not a professor. I'm still a graduate student." Charles sighed as he took the seat opposite them, placing his bag beside him on the table. "Sean, what are you doing here? I don't see you till Friday."

Sean looked guilty and glanced at Hank who looked equally as guilty. Charles raised an eyebrow waiting for a response.

"Sean texted me asking for advice…" Hank began. "I texted him back suggesting Alex, which he texted back going Alex was at football practice and then asked wherever if I could give him advice. I replied no and the next minute I know he's here." He avoided Charles' eyes.

Charles looked at Sean who fidgeted and glanced at his hands.

"I texted Raven and she said you had work today and was tutoring Hank today." He muttered.

Charles bit back a sigh. So not a problem relating to his homework then.

"What's wrong Sean?" Charles accepted the workbook that Hank passed over and flipped it open.

Sean twiddled with his thumbs. "You know how well, I had a date with Moira?"

Charles glanced up and something must have shown on his face because Sean said quickly. "Oh, I asked Moira and she finally said yes. And we went out on a date…"

"The day of the premier," Charles mused.

"What?" Sean looked confused.

"Sorry, please continue Sean." Charles turned a page.

"So we went on a date, which turned out to be pretty good. I was so nervous and well I did ask the others for tips, because well I didn't know where to take her." Sean began. "We went to the movies then went to Denny's for dinner. So while we were eating nachos and sharing mozzarella sticks, I asked if she wanted to be my girlfriend." Sean paused looking at his hands.

"And what did she say?" Charles looked up.

"She said she couldn't," Sean looked up with a sad expression. "Said something about me being too young for her." He rested his elbows on the table. "Isn't there a quote about something to do with age and relationships?"

"Age is only a number." Charles replied, slipping the workbook back to Hank and giving him a small smile in return and pointing at some parts he marked in pencil.

"Yeah!" The smile disappeared. "Age is only a number. Why doesn't she understand that. If Kutcher could find happiness with a woman fifteen years older than him, then why not us?" Sean said glumly.

Charles watched Hank correct his mistakes, watching him reach for the eraser, rub at one point and then picked the pencil, eyes sharp behind the glasses.

"Sean, have you ever thought that because you're attracted to Moira because she represents what you had lost? Because your father was a police officer…?" Charles asked.

"What?" Sean looked surprised. "What no. No. No. How can you say that?" He was almost shouting now. "Being a cop has nothing to do with me liking Moira!"

Charles stood up, glancing around him quickly, glad that at this time of night the library was almost deserted. He didn't want his co workers to come over.

"Sean. Sean." Charles said calmly. "Calm down. If I offended you I apologise."

Sean rubbed the back of his head, his face red. "S-Sorry Professor." He said quietly.

Charles looked at Sean's sad face and exchanged looks with Hank as he sat down.

It was going to be a long night.

 

\------------

They finished at nine thirty and Charles wondered wherever Sean needed some cheering up. What do in this this situation? He felt he failed as a teacher if he couldn't help his student. Sean had shook his worries with a smile, saying it was okay. He was going to go to Armando's house to play some video games with Alex afterwards.

So they walked to the train station chattering, Charles enjoyed listening to his students talking as he walked beside them, hands in pockets for warmth before they departed to their respectable platforms. As he walked down the stairs towards the subway, he took out his phone and dialed a number. After two rings she picked up.

"Hello, Moira MacTaggert speaking."

"Moira?"

"Charles? Oh, how are you?" There was a smile in her voice.

"Good," He smiled. "Was I interrupting something?" He could hear voices in the background and the faint sounds of phones ringing.

"Nothing to be concerned with." She sounded tired. "Just the usual, people getting arrested, getting questioned and if they're not of the legal age then waiting for their guardian to come down…" Her tone changed. "What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"It's about Sean…"

He heard her sigh. "Oh, did he say anything?" Another sigh. "He's a nice boy Charles, but I don't know. He's younger than me and still in senior high. He's still a child." There was a pause and he heard the sounds of something tapping against something, which he assumed was her nails tapping on her desk. "Even if I agreed to date him, there's too many risks involved."

"He thinks highly of you Moira," Charles looked at the train timetable. "Although I agree with you about the age factor. I mentioned the possibility that he may be attracted to you because his father was a police officer…and he was upset at that assumption."

"I thought so," Moira sounded defeated. "He will grow out of it, as all boys do. Besides," Her tone changed to teasing. "Didn't you ever have those crushes Charles? Those forbidden crushes on older women?"

Charles coughed. "O-Of course not," He said embarrassed.

"I'm sure you did," She teased. "Oh, I better go." He heard a pause and heard her go. I'm coming. "Thanks for the call and we should meet up for coffee when you're free."

"It will be my pleasure," Charles smiled. "See you then."

The call ended and he slipped the phone into his pocket. As soon as he did, his phone rang and he took it out again, glancing at the caller ID. It wasn't a number he recognised and he frowned.

"Hello, Charles Xavier speaking."

"Hello," A voice spoke.

Charles looked at his phone again before speaking. The voice seemed familiar but he didn't know why. It wasn't a telemarketer he was certain.

"Hello," He said cautiously. "I think you may have called the wrong number."

"Do you easily forget people you just met?" The voice sounded amused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men belongs to Marvel. This is strictly non profit.
> 
> As always, I apologise for any errors which I may have missed despite countless re-readings. And for any OOC, should they arise.

Charles was certain he never gave a stranger his number. Much less that stranger he had met last Saturday. He closed the front door behind him and locked it, placing his keys on the rack before walking to his bedroom.

He opened his closet and went through his jackets and coats. He found the black jacket and reached into it's pockets, breathing a sigh of relief when his fingers brushed against the familiar feel of paper. He took it out and glanced at the number.

Erik  
555-458-996

And frowned as he took out his phone and glanced at the new number. They matched.

He sat on the bed, the paper and phone still in his hands. He was certain that he didn't give the stranger his name or number. Erik, a voice in his head corrected.

Erik, Charles mused as he ran the strange name in his mind. It suited him, it wasn't an uncommon name, but the way it was spelt and the way he pronounced it had a foreign feel to it. So he was European and German, if Charles wasn't mistaken.

Do you easily forget the people you just met? The voice sounded amused.

Charles had frowned. Forget people he just met? He cleared his throat.

"No," He had said slowly. "If you give me your name, I will be sure to remember you."

Unless Raven had given his number to dating sites. Again. He still paranoid after the last incident. Although she argued that rather trying to pick up women when drunk, with questionable pick up lines, it was better to meet women online. As if that was any better.

"We had a interesting conversation awhile back," The voice continued. "But we never finished it as we had prior arrangements."

He didn't answer my question, Charles thought, wrinkling his brow.

"Interesting conversation," Charles had repeated, hoping he didn't sound confused as he felt. Interesting conversation.

He had paused, attention on the train timetable before he bit his lip thinking.

"The one about the Maiden and the Tiger?" His grip on the cell phone tighten.

"Yes, if I recalled you argued that by allowing him to choose the door with the maiden, even though he would leave her, at least he would be alive and well." The voice replied.

"And then you said I was naive about love." Charles finished, still confused on how he got his number. "That hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Yes, which I'm still firm in that belief," The voice replied dryly and Charles then heard the sound of him clearing his throat. "When are you free?"

Charles fell back on the bed, with one hand covering his eyes. And he had a date. Somehow without him knowing. Next week. He wasn't sure it was even a date. Maybe he was over thinking it too much. Maybe.

He needed to finish his thesis before then.

\-------------------

The thesis was going as planned. He was in the final stage. Kind of. There was some parts which needed to be rewritten, some parts to be scrapped and other parts which needed further expansion.

Charles dropped his pen, allowing it fall against the paper before it rolled over to the side, falling to the floor as he rubbed his eyes. It was going well. He looked at the thirty or so pages in front of him.

It would have been better to type it, he had thought ruefully noting the beginnings of a callus on the middle finger of his right hand. After all, that's why he had bought that laptop for. But maybe he was too old fashioned, preferring to write it all out before typing it.

He bent over to pick up his pen, then re-read over a sentence, crossed it out, wrote a new sentence in the margin, frowned and crossed it out again. He gave a quick glance around his room, as he attempted to collect his thoughts, books lay on his bed and sat on the ground, neatly stacked up with torn scraps of paper marking there and there.

He picked up his cup of tea and sipped, when he heard the front door open and Raven's unmistakeable footsteps as she walked through the kitchen, the sounds of her keys on the table. He also heard Alex, Sean and Hank's loud voices as they stepped through the door.

"Professor X," He looked up to see Angel standing at the door.

"I told you, I'm not a professor yet," He corrected, eyebrow raising. "Angel, what brings you teenagers here?"

"For someone who's not a professor, you sound like one," Angel sniffed, a slight smile on her lips.

"He's already one, but he doesn't know it." Raven appeared at her side with coloured streamers in hand.

"Why thank you Raven," Charles replied dryly, standing up. "Since Angel didn't reply, why are you teenagers here again?"

"Oh! We're holding a surprise party for Armando," Raven said excitedly. "And we're setting up."

"Surprise party," Charles repeated. "Surprise party."

"I thought it would be okay if we did it here," Raven noticed his expression. "I mean as Angel's parents are really strict, Alex has his little brother, Sean well I wouldn't trust his house, Hank lives with his uncle and aunt…" She said hurriedly.

"Err, we could have gone to Armando, but it would have been too obvious, " Angel finished for her.

Both girls smiled uncertainty at him.

"Sorry Professor, I tried." Hank appeared with an apologetic look on his face. "I tried telling them that you wouldn't want to be disturbed while doing your thesis." He looked helplessly at the girls. Angel rolled her eyes.

"It's alright Hank," Charles smiled. "I wished that you had told me that's all Raven." He raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"We will clean up afterwards I promise!" Raven protested.

Charles smiled wryly.

"Better than someone else's place I suppose, at least I can keep my eye on you lot," Charles commented ignoring their groans. "And I can be assured that no one will be going to the pubs tonight since everyone here is underage." He cast a glance at them. "Raven, I'm serious."

"I know," Raven chirped with an innocent expression before turning away. "Come on! We have to set up."

The girls left and Hank glanced at him.

Charles smiled, amused at Hank's hopeful expression as he noticed the papers in front of him.

"Is that your thesis professor?" Hank asked.

Charles nodded. "Yes," He made a gesture towards the bed. "Take a seat."

Hank glanced towards the kitchen before he walked into the room.

"Raven can spare you, I'm certain." Charles noticed his expression.

Hank flushed as he sat down. "Sorry professor,"

"Did you want to read some of it?" Charles asked, noticing how his eyes gave a quick glance at the papers.

Hank's face lit up with a hopeful gleam. "C-Can I professor? I mean w-would you mind? As it's your thesis and all…" His voice trailed off, his face still red.

Charles passed him a page before returning to his work, listening Raven and the others bustle around in the kitchen. He had written a paragraph when he heard Hank's gasp of awe as he read through the paper.

Charles had to smile, because Hank's expression reminded him of him long ago. Long ago when he had discovered his father's library and spent most of his summer sitting there devouring book after book.

"I'm still writing, so it's not as polished as I would like." Charles said as he wrote a sentence, once he realised Hank had finished reading.

"From what I read, it sounds to be promising," Hank said, awe in his voice. "After this, do you plan to work in the university?"

Charles paused, pen in hand as he turned his attention to Hank. "Maybe. It would be nice to teach," He smiled fondly. "And I'm already doing it with you all."

Hank smiled as he reached over to pass the paper.

Raven appeared at the door, fingers on the doorframe.

"Sorry to break up the chit chat, but we need you in the living room Hank. Sean and Alex has gone off to grab Darwin."

"Darwin?" Charles raised an eyebrow.

"Armado's nickname." Raven shrugged. "He prefers to be called that, besides, we all have nicknames." Her smile turned sly. "We even have a nickname for you too."

"Should I be afraid?" Charles asked.

"It's perfectly harmless," Raven grinned. "We all call you Professor X,"

"I sound like a mad scientist," Charles said. "Hardly touching and I'm not a professor yet."

"Of course, " Raven laughed. "You should hear what we call Hank."

Charles caught the flush of embarrassment pass Hank's face as he stared at the floor.

"Hank?" Charles got up, concerned.

"It's umbeast…" Hank mumbled.

"Beast?" Charles repeated and he looked at Raven expecting an answer.

Raven fidgeted. "Alex coined that for reasons I don't know. I mean if you stare at Hank long enough he does resemble a fluffy bear doesn't he?"

"Not really no," Charles turned back to Hank who sat there, his eyes on the ground and the tips of his ears were red.

Hank looked up then, his ears still red, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "I got used to the nickname, Professor." He, Charles noticed avoided looking at Raven.

He wasn't expecting Raven to say that, Charles mused.

"Guys! He's here." Angel appeared with annoyed expression. "What are you guys still sitting around here for?!"

"Oh! I nearly forgot." Raven cried. "Thanks Angel." She flashed an apologic smile at Charles as she grabbed Hank and he watched them leave the room.

Charles shook his head as he turned back to his thesis. Not long after he heard them shout out Surprise!

Professor X huh?

He shook his head, an amused smile on his lips.

\------------------------

The week flew by without him realising and soon it hit him, that it was the night of the date. Which it wasn't really, he tried to argue with himself but somehow his mind seemed to fixated on the idea that it was a date.

Charles wanted to groan out loud. How did he get himself into this? Then again, he crossed his arms as he stood there in front of his open closet. Maybe it was a good idea that he was going on a date, err he meant meeting up with a friend. Yes. A friend. Or couldn't it be called a friend? Since he only met him once? Only met him once, but he still could recall how vibrant the colours of his eyes were.

"Charles!" Raven poked her head in.

"What is it?" He asked absently, his attention still on the jackets and shirts in front of him.

"Can you check over my homework later?" She asked. "Charles…are you going out ? On a date?" She noticed the clothing on the bed.

"Hmmm," He replied before his mind caught up with him. "Um no. Of course not!" He looked up to see her grinning smugly.

He watched her warily as she stepped inside his room and made over to look at the outfit he lay on the bed.

"It's not a date," Charles said quickly. "I'm meeting up with someone."

"Which may or may not be a date," Raven finished for him in a sing along voice. "Is there something you're not telling me Charles?" She turned her attention back to the bed.

Her brow wrinkled as she stared at the outfit. "Charles? You can't wear this."

He turned away from the open closet. "Why not? Is there something wrong with it?"

"You're going to wear a sleeveless green vest? With a tweed jacket and tweed pants?" Raven sounded horrified. "You are not going to be impressing anyone if you go out looking like this!"

"There is nothing wrong with tweed," He protested. "Many great men have wore tweed and they have lived to tell the tale. Sherlock Holmes for one…."

"He's not real," Raven pointed out as she sat down on the bed. "This is what you wear in a country club."

"That's besides the point," Charles replied quickly. "The fact that a fictional character could still wear tweed and be presentable, then it's good enough for me."

"I pity your date," Raven was amused. "Have you ever wondered why you had a hard time finding dates? Or the reason why you were single for so long?"

"It's not a date Raven," Charles said ignoring her expression of disbelief.

"Okay, so for your non date, you were planning to wear tweed." Raven rolled her eyes as she got off the bed and moved to the closet. "You, sit on the bed."

"Raven, what are you doing?"

"Planning out your outfit for your non date," Raven replied. "Besides, you have to make an impression so that they will ask for another date." At his look, she rolled her eyes again. "Non date I mean."

She frowned as she took out a blue shirt. "Hmm," She looked at the shirt then looked at Charles. "Didn't realised you had this shirt in this shade of blue." She took out a black-grey jacket and frowned again. "Here, the shirt." She threw it at him. "Wear the shirt, while I look for some pants…"

"Okay?" Charles took the shirt without argument and was in the act of removing his jumper when he felt Raven place another piece of clothing beside him.

"No, don't wear that blue shirt." Raven was muttering as she took the shirt ignoring his exclamation. "If it's going to be at night, then you might as wear something warm."

"Alright," Charles took the jumper off her.

"When is the non date?" She asked as she looked through his closet.

"Eight,"

"WHAT?"

It was seven.

\--------------------

It was a cold night. Which wasn't surprising, considering it was nearing November. Charles tucked his hands in his pockets as he walked through the streets. Families walked past him, mothers with young children chattering excitedly. He mentally was thankful, that Raven had remembered to slip him a scarf before he left.

He shivered and walked a bit faster till he found the place. He was surprised at the choice of location since it was a place that was often overlooked. Not that there was nothing wrong with the place that he had chosen, Erik his mind corrected but Charles was surprised that he had known of the place. Since Raven and him had often forgotten where the place due to its location.

Charles walked up the steps and pushed opened the door, listening to the chime of bells as the door open, signifying to whoever had worked there, that a customer had entered. The restaurant wasn't large nor was it very small. It held a homely feel with the coloured of children from coloured competitions dotting the walls next to framed pictures of movie stars long gone. Although it had a homely touch, the sign of please wait to be seated reminded people that this was still furthermost a restaurant.

Charles cast a glance around the restaurant, as a waiter came towards him.

"A table for one sir?"

"Two, I'm waiting for someone actually," Charles replied turning his attention to the waiter.

"Do you have his name? I could check wherever he's here?"

"Erik," Charles said, still scanning the room as the waiter checked.

"I'm sorry sir, " The waiter looked up with a frown. "There is no Erik on our list. Do you want to sit at a table and wait?"

Charles felt disappointed. Of course he didn't come, he thought. That or he was too early, even if it was just eight o'clock. He didn't know if it was eight o'clock actually but he had a sinking realisation that it was no longer seven.

He opened his mouth to reply when he caught sight of a familiar figure sitting in a corner, he was wearing sunglasses and there were two men in suits standing next to him, arms behind their back as they stood there, with calm expressions on their faces. They also wore sunglasses.

Could it be? Charles thought although he was amused that he was wearing sunglasses again.

The male seemed to notice his stare and turned in his direction. Charles held his breath as the male stared at him for a few moments before he lifted a hand in greeting.

Feeling relieved, Charles turned to the waiter.

"My friend's here, thank you."

The waiter nodded and turned his attention to the next customers who suddenly came in.

As Charles walked to the corner, he noticed the male talk to the men in suits, who nodded and then left. As they walked past him, he couldn't help but glance up. They were ignoring him, but he had a feeling that while they seemed to be ignoring him, they were actually studying him and that made him uncomfortable. He wasn't sure why.

"I'm sorry I was late," He apologised as he came closer.

"I wasn't waiting long," The male replied with a shrug. "No matter. I thought you might had forgotten." Charles flushed as he saw him cast a look over him and he was embarrassed by the approval, even if he was wearing sunglasses.

Charles felt subconscious and wondered wherever allowing Raven to dress him was a good idea. Of course, a sly voice in his head said. He approved. See?

He ignored the voice, hoping the other didn't notice his embarrassment.

"Still wearing sunglasses are we?" Charles asked as he sat down.

The male smiled and removed them. "A habit when I go travelling I'm afraid," He replied placing the glasses next to him.

"You travel around a lot?"

"Yes," The male replied. "I was in Thailand last few months and then England…"

"Sounds interesting," Charles said intrigued before a sudden thought hit him. "Not to sound paranoid, but how did you get my number? And how did you know my name? I don't remember giving you anything and I wasn't drunk," He paused at the male's expression. "I-I wasn't drunk."

"I believe you," The male replied in a voice that said he didn't believe him.

"I wasn't drunk," Charles continued ignoring the male's smirk. "You gave me your number and name, but how is that you managed to call me?"

"I have my sources," The male said. "So what is my name then, Charles Xavier?"

Charles noticed how sharp his eyes were and he felt his mouth go dry as he suddenly realised how his black turtleneck brought out the green in his eyes. Or the way the turtleneck seemed to fit his body perfectly, not that he was looking.

"Erik," Charles murmured.

The male smiled and Charles suddenly had an image of a shark.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Erik asked as he signalled for a waiter. "Have you chosen what you wanted?"

"Ah," Charles picked up the menu and opened it, scanning its contents.

"Steak, medium rare with the fries," Erik was saying as he closed the menu.

"I will get a chicken parmigiana,"

"With any drinks? Coffee? Tea?" The waiter asked, pen posed at the pad.

Charles noticed with a wry smile at the looks the waiter shot at Erik, as if hoping to catch his attention as she waited for their replies. After awhile, she seemed to give up and looked at Charles.

"I will get an Earl Grey and….?" Charles looked at Erik for confirmation.

"An expresso," Erik replied.

"Rib eye steak medium rare with fries, chicken parmigiana and one coffee and one tea," The waiter repeated. "Thank you," She retrieved their menus and left the table, not before smiling at Charles.

"Do you make it a habit to give strange men their numbers when you meet them for the first time?" Charles asked, still confused on how Erik must gotten his number.

"Not really,"Erik replied. "I saw a person who looked lonely and thought I might as well join him." He crossed his arms. "Besides, I'm sure I'm not the only one who slips people their numbers should they find the other interesting. Haven't you ever done it?"

"I-I um," Charles suddenly felt paranoid that Erik knew of his tendency to sprout out genetic pick up lines when he was drunk and even knowing that Charles didn't have much success as he liked to have.

"No," Charles lied. "There's too many things in my life to think about let alone about dating people."

"Hmm, " Erik said in a tone that suggested he didn't believe him but he would allow it to pass. "And it's been a while since I had a good conversation with someone that wasn't related to work, so I was intrigued."

"Intrigued you say?" Charles couldn't help a smile. "I'm pleased you should think so, as my sister finds it boring."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, she's younger than me," Charles smiled.

Erik seemed to notice the fondness in his tone because he asked,

"Are you two close?"

"Yes, we are." Charles replied. "Do you have any siblings?"

Erik's expression darken. "No," He said in a tone that indicated the conversation was over.

Charles cleared his throat hoping to ease the awkwardness and opened his mouth to speak.

"What do you do Charles?" Erik asked before he had a chance to speak. "I had wondered what you did for a living."

"Oh, I'm a graduate student, majoring in genetics. Genetics is an interesting thing, as everyone knows that each person has chromosomes. And of course there are mutations. It's a miracle on how genes have changed throughout human history and evolution. To think the human body is capable of transforming itself to accommodate these new mutations. Just think, in future if the genes evolved and people were capable of talking to animals, run at unnatural speeds… " Charles said excitedly. He stopped embarrassed.

"So you don't believe in the spirt mediums and people who can predict the future?" Erik raised an eyebrow as the waiter arrived with the drinks.

Charles frowned at his question as he watched Erik tear open a sugar sachet. "I wouldn't say that I don't believe them, I am skeptical of their so called gifts. I have to wonder wherever these gifts had manifested during their childhood or youth and wherever they're genes are different from a standard person. If so, then it is reasonable to believe that they could have such gifts. "

"But there are people who will have superior genes in future then? Is that what you're saying?"

"It may be possible," Charles admitted. "That or there are people already showing signs but there are have been no reports."

"If that is the case, should people have these gifts, how would people around them react?" Erik asked. "Not congratulating them, I'm sure."

"Why do you keep thinking negative?" Charles frowned. "Even if their loved ones should have displayed such powers, they are the still same person regardless. We're all human Erik."

"Why do you keep thinking the best of everyone?" Erik countered back. "People change, they fear the unknown and history has shown us that."

"It's not bad to hope," Charles argued back as the waitress arrived with their food, placing the steak in front of Erik and the chicken parmigiana in front of him.

"And this is why I said you're naive." Erik replied mocking.

Charles picked up his knife and fork and looked up, ready to reply when he caught Erik's expression. The words "I don't see why…" died on his lips.

Despite his biting words, he had a fond expression in his eyes and there was a faint smile on his lips. Either Erik didn't realise he had such an expression or he was embarrassed because, the moment their eyes locked, Erik quickly changed to a frown.

"You're not going to retort back?"

Charles shook his head, a little confused and he wondered what the fond expression was for. Surely it wasn't directed at him was it? He felt butterflies in his stomach and mentally shook his head. He wasn't meant to find this person, well he was likeable he had to admit. But he only had met Erik twice and he was disconcerted to find that he already liking him. Not in that matter, he was sure. or maybe it had been too long he had gone out like this.

"Have you been here before?" Charles asked cutting a piece of chicken.

Erik paused in the act of cutting his steak, he forked a piece and hesitated. "No, it's my first time. People recommended it and I also heard good things about this place."

"No trouble finding it?" Charles asked after swallowing a mouthful of chicken. "Since locals even have trouble finding this place sometimes."

Erik chewed slowly and swallowed before answering, picking up a chip as he did so. "I had some help." He looked around the restaurant. "It's a quiet place."

Charles thought of the two men in suits and wondered how Erik knew them. They didn't look like ordinary men.

"What do you do as a living?"

"Camera crew," Erik replied. "Hence why I travel a lot."

"Camera crew?" Charles picked up his cup of tea. "You're a photographer's assistant or something?"

"Something like that," Erik said slowly. "You meet new people and things…"

Charles sipped his tea. He sounded vague as if he was hiding something. Charles looked around the room, suddenly realising their location. It was in a small corner, almost closed off from the entire restaurant.

Everyone had their secrets. Charles thought.

Dinner passed and once they passed the initial awkwardness, he found Erik had interesting viewpoints which he didn't really agree with to learning he was fond of books. And chess.

"We should play sometime." Charles smiled. "It's been awhile since I have played a game."

"Rusty?" Erik said, amused as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Not rusty enough to lose a game," Charles defended himself. "I can bring a chess board next time and we could play, if you like?"

Erik wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I would like that," He replied. "I am curious to see wherever you're a strong player." He must have saw something in Charles' expression because he added with "You might surprise me."

Charles bit back a smile.

"Are you free afterwards?" Charles asked suddenly as Erik signalled for the bill.

"I'm afraid not, maybe next time?" Erik apologised. "I have an early appointment tomorrow. An interview actually." He shrugged into his jacket. "Did you have plans?"

"Job interview?" Charles asked as the waiter came with the bill and left as quietly as he had come.

Erik paused in the act of grabbing his wallet and sunglasses. "No," He replied evasively. "Just an interview."

"Oh, oh right." Charles replied, confused at his answer and he frowned as he noticed Erik reach for the bill. "I will pay the bill." He made a move to grab the bill before Erik did. He managed to grab it and then turned around, with the intention of going to the counter.

"I will pay," Erik took the bill out of his hands.

"You shouted drinks last time," Charles hissed. "I feel bad if you paid for my dinner." He ignored Erik's raised brow. "I can afford to at least pay for my own food and drink." He resisted the feeling to sigh. "Look, paying every time won't endear you." He froze at the words. They sounded suggestive. He quickly cleared his throat to mask his embarrassment. "I mean, it feels as if I'm taking advantage of your kindness."

"Having you pay wasn't an option," Erik said flatly as he slipped on the sunglasses. "I can. And I will be paying." He brushed past Charles to walk to the counter.

Charles sighed as he watched his retreating back before making a move to follow him. As he got to the register, he noticed Erik scribble something quickly on a piece of paper, much to the waiter's delight as was evident by her smile and murmured thanks. Charles frowned but decided not to comment.

It was no business of his should Erik decide to give his number out to everyone.

"Thank sir," The waiter was beaming. "Come again soon."

Erik smiled in return and handed her a tip before he noticed Charles.

"All done?" He asked, tucking the receipt in his wallet.

Charles nodded and they walked towards the door and as soon as they were outside he was suddenly relieved for his scarf. It had gotten colder the past few hours.

"I hope you enjoyed today," Erik said suddenly sounding hesitant.

"I enjoyed it," Charles was surprised at himself. He didn't think he would enjoy the date, non date, he mentally corrected. It had gone to an awkward start but afterwards he found it to be pleasant. Very pleasant.

"I would like to see you again…" Charles quickly added. "I-I," He noticed Erik's expression. "No, no not in that sense if that's you're wondering. Since you mentioned chess and if I don't see you again how else we are going to play against one another?"

Erik's shoulders seemed to relax much to his surprise, since Charles hadn't realised he had been so tense earlier.

"I would like that," Erik replied easily. "I will have to check wherever I'm free in the next few days though."

"Busy with work, I understand," Charles assured him. "If you can't then I completely understand."

"Although I said I had to check, it doesn't mean I wasn't free." Erik said slowly.

Charles suddenly realised how close Erik was to him, so close that he could feel the other's body heat despite the cold weather and the black turtleneck and leather jacket he wore.

"Oh right then," Charles stammered, backing a step. "Then since we have each other's numbers, we should just call if we're free then?"

He noticed Erik's small smile, so he had noticed his discomfort. Charles suddenly wished he had Raven's dating experience. Then again maybe not.

"So we shall," Erik held out his hand. "It was a good night thank you."

Charles took it without thinking and felt long fingers clasp around his. They were warm.

"Like wise," Charles answered automatically feeling a gentle grip on his hand before they pulled away.

"See you then," Erik smiled and Charles had an image of a shark.

As Charles watched him disappear into the night, he noticed the two men in suits join him. He wasn't sure where they came out of.

Erik's warmth still lingered. Charles stuck the hand in his pocket hoping his cheeks weren't red.

Next time.

Charles smiled in spite of himself before he wanted to groan. He didn't ask for Erik's surname.

\-------------------

"Hello Charles speaking,"

"Charles speaking? Why are you always so formal?"

"Moira?" Charles smiled, as he cradled the phone against his shoulder as he poured hot water into the teapot.

"Are you busy at the moment?"

"Not really," Charles replaced the lid on the teapot and got out a teacup. "I'm still finishing the thesis and I have work later on."

He heard her chuckle. "Still working on thesis? I thought Raven mentioned you had already finished it."

"No, there are some bits I need to revise," Charles replied. "I haven't typed it up yet."

"So old fashioned," Moira was amused. "Normally people would have typed up their thesis, instead of writing it by hand before typing it up on the computer."

"I like pen and paper," Charles defended himself as he leaned against the counter of the bench top, waiting for the tea to steep. "If people relay too much on computers, they get lazy with their spelling."

"Spoken like a true professor,"

"I'm not a professor," He automatically corrected walking to the living room. "Even if I have students to tutor." He ignored her laugher as he picked up the tv remote and turned it on, switching to the news channel before walking back to the kitchen.

"Getting back to the point of this call, as much as I wanted to talk to you," Moira was saying. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Charles asked as he poured his tea.

"Yes, for coffee and dinner?"

"Possible," Charles replied then a sudden thought hit him. "Have you sorted everything with Sean?"

"He's taken it hard," Moira sounded uncomfortable. "I suggested that he date someone his own age. He didn't seem too enthusiastic about it, but he said he would try. He needs to find someone his age." She sighed.

Charles agreed with her sentiments since Sean's moping had seemed to affect his grades. He remembered Sean's parents had rang him, exclaiming over his marks and would it be possible if Charles would see him twice a week then the usual once a week? Or possible, speak to him?

So, how do you like it here? He heard the voice of a woman asking from the television.

It's a nice place. A voice replied.

Charles suddenly froze as the woman gave a small laugh. That voice sounded familiar and he wasn't sure why. Charles frowned as he walked into the living room.

What do you think of your character? Do you relate to him? The interviewer was asking.

Charles ignored the smiling woman and focused his attention on the man opposite her. Another woman, blonde and blue eyed dressed in white was seated next to him. She had her legs crossed and had a bored expression on her face.

Yes, I can relate to him. He's just lost his family and now he's on the run. The male was smiling. Being on the run, what more could I could ask for?

Charles felt the colour drain out of his face. It couldn't be, could it?

"Bollocks," He said without thinking.

"M-Moira I will call you back later," He said quickly.

"Charles?" Moira sounded worried. "Are you alright? Charles?"

"Yes, yes," Charles was nodding even though she couldn't see him.

"Charles? Charles?"

"I will you back later." He hung the phone and watched the reminder of the interview.

So, how about you Emma? What do you think of Amelia?

The bored looking woman uncrossed her legs and gave her a smile.

Charles barely heard what she said, his attention on the male next to her.

The interviewer turned to the screen with a smile. That ends today's interview with Erik Lehnsherr and Emma Frost. Be sure to catch their new movie.

His name was Erik.

Erik Lehnsherr.

The famous actor that Raven was raving about. And the one he met on the night of the premier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and criticisms welcome. :)

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and criticism welcomed. :)


End file.
